FRIEND
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Seria imposible no mostrar veneración por quien marco un antes y un después en tu vida, quien sin saberlo te a salvado de hundirte en la tristeza dentro de ti mismo porque lea dado sonrisas a tus días opacos que el simplemente saber que ese ser existe te alegra. Zim y Keef con Spiderman y Deadpool simplemente y extrañamente en escena.


**_Hola linduras._**

 ** _Siglos de no publicar, lo siento pero la vida universitaria mezclada con la emocional es... Complicada. Que año pero a menos ya casi acaba. Agradezco muchos a los que aun me leen dándose vueltas en mi perfil y los nuevos, debo cosas y tengo varias sin terminar, pero la inspiración por más vacaciones a venido hasta hace unos días._**

 ** _¿Que es esta cosa? ¡Un sueño de esta loca! Para nadie es un secreto que amo a Zim y a Keef, por demasiados motivos que con los años se fueron sumando y este año que descubrí como es el niño inquieto de Deadpool con Spidey, ¡AAAAAAAAAHHH!, me dio tantas cosas mágicas, terminando mi mente insana pensando en la similitud XD aunque sea muy extraño, luego de meses de estar enamorada de estos peques juntos me di cuenta que me había nacido un apego por mi luz que la menciono en tantos fics. Y todo tuvo sentido, ya sean los personajes oh que me es inevitable no verla en cada cosa que ame._**

 ** _Cursi. Lo se, que le vamos hacer ¿?_**

 ** _No sabia como subir esto ya que solo se permiten dos_ Crossover.**

 ** _Aviso: Esta raro, Ooc, cursi, es la primera vez que escribo de Peter y Wade por lo tanto se que muchas cosas no cuadran pero me escudo en que es comedia XD y yo si creo que Wade y Keef podrían entenderse._**

 ** _Portada: Becatrox._**

 _ **Invasor Zim le pertenece al maestro Jhonen Vasquez, como Spiderman y Deadpool a Marvel, sólo la historia es propiedad de LagrimasSolitarias**._

* * *

 **"FRIEND"**

—¡Por Saturno!.

Exclamó en victoria un chico de cabello de guadaña, en un sitio desolado del bosque. A su lado una maquinaria enorme que consiguió gracias a los Ojos Hinchados y él mismo termino de armar. Al fin luego de tantos meses de duro trabajo podía decir que era el propietario de una maquina capaz de abrir entradas a otras dimensiones.

—¡Esto es increíble! Pensar que podre visitar cualquier lugar de otros universos es tan tan ¡POR VENUS! Es más que lo que pude soñar. Tanto que investigar, aprender, y quizás hasta buscar ayuda más avanzada que me ayude a detener a Zim aquí oh tal vez un batallón que me acompañe a proteger la Tierra, ¡Por Mercurio es hermoso!.

El joven Membrana conectaba alambres y cables aquí y haya, una extensión eléctrica larguísima lo acompañaba, teniendo todo preparado para el primer intento.

—¡Por la Tierra!.

Fue el grito triunfal apretando el botón de encendido, moviéndose antenas y artefactos pequeños en la enorme maquina que abrió un agujero rojo en el cielo, cayendo a los pocos segundos un par de figuras de cuerpos muy trabajados y formas distintas que la de esa dimensión, aterrizando de manera tosca sobre el ojos ámbar, siendo tan fuerte el impacto que Dib quedo prácticamente hundido en la tierra inconsciente, sin tener lugar alguno de quejarse, explotando la máquina a la vez que el agujero se cerraba.

—¡WADE WILSON QUE HICISTE!.

Reclamo molesto el súper héroe más querido de la ciudad de Nueva York, parándose adolorido ya que la caída fue alta

—¡Pero Spidey no recuerdo esta vez habré provocado algo!... Al menos que hayan sido las voces sin contarme...

Susurro lo ultimo para si, el degenerado regenerado, poniéndose también de pie.

—¡No mientas, Deadpool! Cada vez que por desgracia oh mala suerte terminamos coincidiendo ya sea la circunstancia oh que tu lo planees, ¡Recuerdo claramente que todas las veces haces alguna tontería!.

Si bien Peter no era de los mecha corta, solo ese ser de sistema regenerativo y gran boca que nunca se calla podía en un segundo sacarlo de sus estribos.

—No me extrañaría que me hayas vuelto a transportar a otra dimensión contigo.

El arácnido observó con desconfianza el ambiente, colores muy oscuros y sucios en el cielo y ese especie de bosque opacó siendo apenas de mañana, los destrozos de la mentada maquina que supuso fue el enganche para llevarlos ahí, el olor era insoportable aparte del quemado de las piezas un horrible como a cachorrito callejero, sin saber ninguno que provenía del chico que ambos apastaban con su distinto calzado.

Era obvio que esa no era su dimensión, y como no era nada nuevo que Wade lo haya arrastrado a algo así en el pasado, inmediatamente culpaba al susodicho.

—Primero. ¿Recuerdas claramente todas las veces que hemos coincidido y todo lo que pasamos?, es decir ¿Me recuerdas?, ¿Estoy en tu mente?.

La mirada enternecida de Wade no podía ser opacada por su mascara emocionado.

—Aaawww ¡Sabia que pensabas en tu viejo amigo, Spidey!.

Ignoro olímpicamente el gruñido de su compañía.

—Pero con lo otro. En serio hombre no recuerdo habré hecho nada esta vez. Solo fui a visitarte.

Por extraño que parecía Wade estaba siendo sincero, solo quería pasar el día con su modelo a seguir y de repente un agujero se abrió en el cielo jalandolos y llevándolos a ese sitio de suelo movedizo (recordemos que tienen literalmente sus pies sobre un Dib inconsciente) ni había terminado de decirle "Hola" al trepamuros encontrándolo en un techo, que sucedió esto.

No pudo seguir diciendo cosas a su favor, ya que no habiendo terminado de hablar que Spiderman se había ido. Podría ser que quería explorar si el lugar era seguro, oh adelantarse en descubrir como volverían a casa, pedir ayuda. Oh lo ultimo que pensaría Deadpool de quien escribió en su diario es su mejor amigo, simplemente quería estar lo mas lejos de él.

—Debe estar en sus días.

Dijo Wade viendo asía el lector, hundiéndose de hombros. Terminando por decidirse el también a ponerse en marcha (dejando a Dib más aplastado, en serio absolutamente ignorado por goce de la autora). No le gustaba que su héroe estuviese molestó con él, comprarle un regalo seria la mejor opción, ¡Y sabía exactamente que obsequiarle!.

* * *

 **~Cambiando de escena en una tienda en liquidación de regalos~**

Lo que más podría hacer feliz a un mejor amigo entre todas las cosas existentes, ¡Seria una tarjeta de amistad! Eso Wade Wilson detallistamente lo sabia, no solo porque se gane la vida como matón significa que no sea sensitivo.

El caminar por las calles viendo personas horrendas y deformes, un edificio mas sucio y destrozado que otro, con un aire de ignorancia y realidad, no le fue ninguna novedad. De todos los lugares oh universos incluyendo los aposentos de su ex y el hogar de su esposa nada podía sorprenderle sobre seres deformes, y con el deprimente diseño del paisaje, sentía a todos los países gringos de la misma forma.

No le preocupaba el volver antes de la cena a su dimensión. El buen Spiderman encontraría el método, oh él terminaría improvisando algo a última hora, ya que no llevaba justamente hoy alguno de sus aparatos de transportación. Lo realmente importante ahora era encontrar la tarjeta perfecta.

—Muy simple, muy tonta, muy exagerada, muy política, muy ñoña, muy madura, muy triste, muy insípida, muy melosa, muy chicle como la tal LagrimasSolitarias.

Decía descartando las tarjetas lanzándolas lejos.

—¡Oh santa madre del maíz!.

Dijo en un gritito de emoción tapando su boca con sus manos, por ver una tarjeta roja rubí con unos chicos en armaduras al parecer del zodiaco, cada uno levantando una de sus manos en puños con un mensaje precioso de letras brillantes.

 _"Mejores amigos en las luchas de la vida y hasta en las reencarnaciones venideras"._

Wade pensó que no podía ser más exacta. Claro que Spidey era su mejor amigo para las luchas de esta cosa llamada vida y también quería que lo fuera para las reencarnaciones (si es que llegase en algún caso a morir), de seguro adoraría la tarjeta y estaría de acuerdo con él.

Estiró su mano enguantada para tomarla pero noto con disgusto que una mano pequeña también la tomaba a su misma vez.

—Jajaja señor que coincidencia, ¡Ambos elegimos la misma tarjeta! Jajaja me imaginó que la quiere para alguien muy especial.

Deadpool analizó al propietario de un tono jovial, un niñito de ojos verdes con cabellos rizados naranjas, una sonrisa capaz de apagar las luces de un alto árbol de navidad, posiblemente de doce años, su vestimenta era tan viva y alegre a diferencia a los de toda la ciudad.

Bien le hubiera parecido tierno el arco iris en su camisa celeste, combinando con el brillo inocente en su mirada de ángel de pintura. Pero en lugar de ello gruño frunciendo el ceño bajo la mascara, ese chiquillo no soltaba aun la tarjeta para telas.

—La verdad si. Así que podrías soltarla, niño.

Dio un jalón que no hizo al chico ceder.

—Es que vera señor, yo también la quiero para alguien especial.

La sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro ni el agarre en la tarjeta se aflojaba.

—Dudo que para alguien más especial que mi mejor súper amigo, así que suéltala.

Wade no quería usar la fuerza para arrebatarle el dichoso papel, el niño se miraba frágil y podría quebrarle los dedos (por accidente... Claro), pero el pelirrojo no apartaba su mano.

—¡Vaya!.

Lo sorprendió el como la anterior sonrisa del ojos jades aumento incluso más que antes como el brillo en sus ojos.

—¡Que grandiosa forma de nombrar a un mejor amigo!, ¡GENIAL!.

Y la leve tensión desapareció naciendo simpatía entre los dos presentes.

—Yo al mio sólo le digo su nombre, oh mejor amigo y amigo jeje ¡Pero usted es muy creativo con el suyo!.

El mirada azulada (que pocos resaltan un detalle tan bello) correspondió su sonrisa.

—Gracias. Muy pocos lo notan. Pero es inevitable el no ponerle el "súper" teniendo en cuenta que es un súper héroe.

—¿En serio? Bueno el mio descubrí que es un alíen. El no sabe que lo sé jajaja ¡Juego de palabras! Pero lo supe por acosarlo y espiarlo el triple que su acosador personal, pero nunca sea dado cuenta.

—¿Alien, eh?. Oye yo eh conocido a muchos alíen, chico.

—¡En verdad!.

—Si desde chicas ardientes, hasta un ultimo miembro de una especie que quiso destruir al universo.

—Interesante.

—Cierto. Pero volviendo a lo de súper. El no es un héroe común, ¡Es el mejor de todos! Es noble, correcto, sacrificado y bueno por completo. Por eso siempre lo e visto como mi guía modelo a seguir, y estar con el me hace ser una mejor persona.

Solo emoción de niño abrazaban las palabras dichas por el mercenario al igual que orgullo. Admira y quiere tanto a su ídolo, solo que aun no le daba un pequeño voto de confianza pero no podía juzgarlo, si había hecho muchos destrozos y cosas que quebrarían una posibilidad de confianza en alguien. ¡Pero el poder de la amistad lo podía todo! Estaba seguro que su amistad con el araña es capaz de arreglar esos panoramas.

Los ojos del niño estaban al borde de las lágrimas, ¡Pero que bonito!.

—¡Es más genial que antes! Hasta tierno. Que lindo como se expresa de él señor. Pero yo puedo definir que el mio me lleno de una luz que no sabía poseía dentro de mi, al elegirme entre muchos como su mejor amigo. El me proclamo así con toda la eskuela presente. Desde ese día no puedo dejar de estar alegre, el recordarlo a diario me hace feliz.

Y Deadpool sintió lo mismo en sus ojos conmovidos, soltando la tarjeta a la misma vez que el pelirrojo.

—Tu también hablas muy bien de tu amigo. Debe ser un gran tipo.

—Jaja si lo es. Sólo que Dib dice que es un poco "malvado".

—¿Y quien es Dib?... Aunque sinceramente no me importa.

Camino asia la salida con el niño a su lado, parecía muy fácil hablar con el, cosa única porque aparte de su hija no es muy afine con los niños, pero fuera que el menor era agradable oh por estar tocando su tema favorito con alguien.

—Mejor dime tu nombre cabello de algodón de zanahorias.

—Keef señor ¡Mucho gusto en conocerlo!.

—Igualmente Keef. Y puedes llamarme Wade. Deja el señor.

—Esta bien, señ... Wade.

Ambos se vieron riendo, dejando atrás la tienda.

—Al diablo con la tarjeta, hacer una a mano es mejor.

—¡Cierto! Esa es una buena idea. Por cierto ¡Mi mejor amigo se llama Zim! y estamos de aniversario hoy, cumplimos 245 días con dos horas de amistad en este instante.

Keef no dejaba de sonreír cerrando sus bellos implantes de ojos.

—¡Que cute Keef!.

Exclamó el canadiense.

—Mi amigo se llama Spiderman en su trabajo gratuito, la identidad secreta aun no es de mi conocimiento pero sé que algún día el me lo dirá.

Un suspiro profundo escapo en la espera de ese día.

—Con el aniversario.

El bocazas paso a pensativo, frotando su mentón con una de sus manos enguantadas.

—Los días tendría que hacer cuentas de los volúmenes de universos propios y alternativos, aparte de los especiales anuales.

Ahogo una risa observando que el mirada esmeralda no tenia ni idea de que hablaba pero lo escuchaba atento. Tal vez el día en esa dimensión podría ser ameno con su compañía, aunque el hablar tanto de Spidey lo hacia extrañarlo desesperadamente. No pudo evitarse preguntar ¿Donde estaría ahora?.

* * *

 **~Lejos de ahí~**

Era cierto que su ciudad natal oh cualquier otra de su dimensión ya estaban acostumbrados a ver héroes y villanos en peleas diarias, pero eso no quitaba que en la primera aparición en un lugar no visitado llamaría la atención su vestimenta.

Pero aquí era todo lo contrario... Llevo un tiempo trepando y luego caminando pero nadie en lo absoluto lo notaba, todas las personas deformes parecían zombies (pero mucho mas feos), por no decir que tontos. Ya había tirado un par de telarañas a propósito frente a unas personas que esperaban el cambio de semáforo para cruzar la calle, pero ni aun así lo medio vieron. Era algo que no se miraba todos los días, y no era estar sacando juicios tan a la ligera pero con solo un par de horas analizaba la falta de materia gris en la ciudad, que de por cierto parecía no tener nombre...

Las cosas no pintaban bien. A este paso no veía el como volver, aunque quizás seria mejor el descubrir primero como termino aquí con Deadpool, ¡¿Pero para que rayos?!, si solo con que ese nombre estaba en la oración ya no era necesario indagar más, pero debía dejar eso a un lado, si se concentraba una solución podría ser buscar a un científico oh figura de importancia con tecnología oh poderes especiales que abriera entradas oh algo similar a dimensiones. Pero dudaba que con la inteligencia de la región existiesen científicos, y figuras importantes... Si es que hubiese alguna, ¿Por que permitía que los edificios y demás se viesen tan deprimentes?. De acuerdo, tal vez estaba exagerando en su análisis pero era inevitable con una atmósfera tan negativa en el aire y...

—¡Apestoso humano enmascarado fíjate por donde caminas!.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando se tropezó con una especie de niño verde, el pequeño había terminado cayendo en el suelo sucio de la calle al igual que el casi pierde el equilibrio, no supo si eso fue lo que levemente activo su sentido arácnido al intentar ayudar al chico que rabioso no se dejo tocar poniéndose de pie solo, oh era que esa criatura emanaba peligro y maldad. Cual fuera el caso debía estar a tentó a ese ser de filosos dientes que gruñía insultos en otra lengua, viéndolo con repentino odio.

—Eh, lo siento.

Intento calmar la furia que le transmitía el individuo en su falsa violeta mirada.

—En serio lo lamento pequeño. Venia distraído y...

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por un grito de indignación furica.

—¡AARG COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMAR AL INCREÍBLE ZIM PEQUEÑO, SUCIO HUMANO QUE PARECE SACADO DE LOS NOCHE BRUJOS!.

Bueno al menos ya alguien notaba lo llamativo de su traje, ¿Pero noche brujos?, y por otro lado, ¿Como algo tan pequeñito podía gritar así?.

—Oye ¿Acaso te quedates de ese tamaño por gritar tanto oh ya es cosa de tu raza?.

Le fue inevitable hacer esa pregunta sobandose los oídos bajo la máscara, aumentando la furia del ojos rubís, el cual grito con más volumen agitándolo los brazos, por lo humillante que le llegaba a ese humano disfrazado apenas a las rodillas.

—¡OSAS A SEGUIR BURLANDOTE DE LA ALTURA DE ZIM!, ¡ZIM JURA QUE TE DESTRUIRA!, ¡¿ESCUCHATES?!, ¡LO HICITES!.

El pensamiento "Fórmate en la fila" paso por la mente de Peter, habían sido demasiados los que le han dicho algo así en su anormal vida. Pero en otro tema termino comprobando dos cosas, una que su sentido arácnido no se equivoco que ese ser microscópico era malvado, dos que si podía gritar mucho más alto que lo pensado, probablemente terminaría usando sus lanza telarañas para taparle la bocota.

Zim se percato de algo temblando.

_¿Raza?...

Sus increíbles ojos estaban abiertos como platos, en lo que Peter se limitaba a hundirse de hombros.

—Si, eres un alíen.

Le parecía hasta estúpido el tener que recalcar algo tan obvio con ese pésimo disfraz, pero lo que llamo su atención fue la aflicción en el rostro verde del contrario, jalándose los cabellos de la común peluca, apretando los dientes, con mezcla de miedo y cólera en su ególatra mirada, como si haberlo descubierto con su pésimo disfraz fuera algo imposible.

—¡¿Que es esto?!, ¡Tú... Tu... Tú!, ¡¿QUIEN ERES?!, ¡ZIM ORDENA QUE SE LO DIGAS!, ¡DICELO A ZIM!.

El proclamado (por el mismo) mejor que todos en la galaxia no podía comprender como otro humano en pijama oh lo que sea que usara, pudo descubrirlo como el apestoso de Dib de un segundo a otro, ¡No tenia sentido alguno con su realista camuflaje!.

—¡Primero podrías calmarte! Ni estar en una persecución había hecho que me dolieran tanto los oídos.

Cosa que era verdad, en cualquier minuto le explotarían los tímpanos a este paso.

—Y mi nombre es Spiderman. Supongo que tu te llamas Zim por como lo repites.

El castaño se sobo la nuca incomodo, comenzaba a preguntarse porque seguía parado conversando con ese alíen cucaracha y no simplemente se iba. Como si fuera algo de fuerza mayor lo que lo mantenía con la "simpática" conversación. (Aunque en si solo es ganas/fantasías de la autora de tenerlos a ambos en escena).

El Irken estaba apunto de decir un completo interrogatorio de si el cabezón del mono Dib lo mando cuando Peter lo interrumpió.

—Realmente no soy de aquí. Por razones desconocidas pero que creo por algún motivo no son importantes. Termine con un a... Conocido en esta dimensión. Lo unico que quiero es volver lo más pronto posible.

Zim bajo su agresividad en uno de los escasos segundos de lucidez de su pak, razonando con atención que si ese humano decía la verdad sólo debía encargarse que se largara y así desaparecería el peligro que más descerebrados humanos supieran su secreto, ¡Es que era tan sorprendente! Solo Zim encontraría salidas así de extraordinarias.

—Si eres sincero feo humano extranjero, Zim podría ayudarte con la súper tecnología avanzada que posee en su grandiosa base. Así tu y el otro humanoide podrían largarse, ¡Y JAMÁS TOPARSE EN EL CAMINO DE ZIM Y YO SOY ZIM!.

Sus brazos se extendían majestuosos en el aire con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose lo más imponente existente. Mientras Peter observaba incrédulo a míster gritos, no debía preocuparse en lo mínimo por los ciudadanos del lugar, si es que al caso ese fuese el villano como su sexto sentido arácnido lo decía, era demasiado tonto como para ser llamado peligroso.

—¡OYE ZIM TE ACABA DE HABLAR!, ¡¿Aceptas la ayuda de Zim, inferior enmascarado?!.

Sacudió su cabeza con prisa, recordando que era urgente el regresar a su hogar, teniendo en cuenta que el sentía si tener algo llamado vida, no como Deadpool que hacia egoístamente lo que le viniese en gana. Por ello no aria daño intentar lo que el alíen ofrecía a falta de opciones, después podía ir por Wade, aunque conociéndolo el seria el que terminaría encontrándolo a él.

Simplemente asistió y Zim dijo que exijia que se estuvieran callados todo el camino, cosa en la que Spiderman no podía estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

 **~Mientras en una casa con un inmenso arco iris en la pared principal~**

En el cuarto de Keef los papeles de a colores junto a tijeras de curvas redondas y adornitos de brillantinas, adornaban la asombra, armando dos paredes de manos de distintos tamaños unas tarjetas soñadas, con encanto y cariño. Mientras las sin numero de armas de Wade reposaban a un lado acompañando a peluches explonjados de Keef.

Las horas se habían ido volando cada quien hablando y escuchando sobre el amigo añorado del otro, era agradable ya que se sentían poseedores de amistades magníficas que lucir, Wade ya le había contado a Keef que Spiderman y el venían de otra dimensión y quizás no se quedaría mucho tiempo por aquí. Por ello debían aprovechar el charlar ahora de quienes quieren tanto, algo que tenían en común, querer con todo tu ser a un amigo especial. Las hazañas, los recuerdos mágicos y los futuros planes todo eran temas felices que los asían gritar estando identificados. Deadpool andaba fotos obviamente de su héroe y Keef tenia del Irken que con sus propios métodos había logrado tomar, el mostrarlas entre si era divertido y no lo podían hacer todos los días con otras personas, porque no todos tratan así a su mejor amigo, pobres que no han vivido una amistad tan buena.

Pero de un momento a otro la conversación cambio con amargura por la confianza que se había dado... Ese triste tema sencillamente llego.

—Pero... No deja de huir de mi todo el tiempo...

Soltó borrándose de una su sonrisa, le dolía admitirlo pero dentro de si sabia que la palabra huir era la apropiada. Cosa que dejo al pelirrojo en que pensar, pasando extrañamente también lo mismo en su risueño rostro.

—También... Él lo hace conmigo...

Era raro, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Vio el rostro enmascarado de su compañía armar cabos y salto a decir sin saber que su rostro también había mostrado analizar la situación del contrario. Escuchándose al unísono, poniéndose rápido de pie luego de estar cómodos en la asombra.

—¡Pero no pienses mal de él!.

Sacudieron sus cabezas moviendo los brazos.

—¡Pasa muy ocupado salvando vidas y asiendo sentir feos a los demás en su traje sexi!.

—¡El querer conquistar el planeta y amarse narcisistamente a si mismo le quita todo el tiempo!.

Ninguno le presto atención a la defensa del otro por estar preocupado si sonó lo suficientemente convincente.

Pero en este breve segundo de lucidez debían ser sinceros amenos con ellos mismos, por más que sus idolatrados mejores amigos estuvieran ocupados, lo que en realidad asían era apartarlos como un irritante mosquito. Y si dolía pero no podían reclamarles a quienes tanto significan en su vida.

Seria el hecho que no podían callarse, que las palabras sobraban por mil, que la sobre dosis de atención era demasiado obsesiva (Como mas de alguno lo a pensado oh dicho) que quizás hayan ignorado el espacio personal e ido más haya, que las personalidades con pensamientos distintos chocaban.

Seria imposible no mostrar veneración por quien marco un antes y un después en tu vida, quien sin saberlo te a salvado de hundirte en la tristeza dentro de ti mismo porque lea dado sonrisas a tus días opacos que el simplemente saber que ese ser existe te alegra.

Tal vez no lo habían mostrado de la manera correcta, a pesar que uno fue proclamado el mejor amigo y otro se haya proclamado sólo.

—Y si...

El más joven se atrevió a romper el hielo que se termino formando.

—Nos están insinuando que necesitan un poquitito más de espacio.

Había querido ocupar toda la dedicadesa posible para no lastimar al adulto canadiense ni a su propio corazón con eso.

—Que los asfixiamos y nos vayamos al carajo.

Pero dedicadesa fue todo lo contrario de parte del mercenario.

—Aterricemos en el jodido suelo, chico.

Se sentó tosco viendo desanimado el desconcierto reflejado en el rostro del niño, pero esa era la verdad y era hora de aceptarla.

Keef reprimió el sentir como vil ácido esa realidad, ahogando futuras lágrimas mostrando una sincera sonrisa amplia en su respuesta.

—Jajaja ¡En ese caso cambiemos de estrategia, Wade!.

El mencionado levanto una ceja bajo la mascara. ¿No se supone que con algo así un niño debería llorar? Que él lo asía no lo iría hacer el de menos de trece. La única explicación es que estuviera drogado, solo así podría mostrar esa amplia sonrisa. Eso oh de verdad existía un ser tan positiva en el universo, cosa que lo hizo sonreír involuntariamente contagiándose de su buena vibra.

—De acuerdo pequeño primo de Judy hopps. Algo como no acosarlos obsesivamente con el anhelo de abrazarlos tan fuerte como peluche que no respiran, cada vez que los veamos.

El cabellos rizados asistió sin borrar su sonrisa sino ampliándola para que no parace el ánimo.

—Provar no hace daño.

Correspondió su sonrisa, pasando ambos a levantar una de sus manos como en símbolo de hacer un juramento bendito.

Solo dos segundos transcurrieron en lo que por casualidad vieron que el alíen y el arácnido pasaban caminando tranquilamente por la calle.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH MEJOR AMIGO AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!.

Nadie sabe que grito se escucho más, oh quien fue más rápido. Si Keef bajando a toda prisa las escaleras de su casa, oh Wade saliendo por la ventana del cuarto de un salto. Quizás lo más escuchado seria el terror en el grito de los otros dos al persuadir mas desesperación que la normal en sus irritantes mega fans al habré llamado su atención.

—¡SHIT!.

Salio de sus gargantas intentando en vano escapar, no importando si llamasen la atención en esa ciudad sin nombre de distraídos, Spiderman arrojando sus telarañas en los mugrosos edificios y Zim no importándole el estarse mostrando con las extremidades de su pak.

Lo único importante ahora era huir como si el mayor contrincante del mundo te persiguiera para arrancarte el pellejo. El que Keef y Wade hayan pasado tanto tiempo hablando de ellos y ese tiempo gigantescamente largo del juramento los descontrolo, necesitaban abrazarlos ¡Ahora!.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!.

Otro grito agudo cuando el ojos azules y el verdes se lanzaron a abrazar a sus todo, entre enforia, magia, alegría de idolatría no costandoles nada el atraparlos, como un soñador audaz con su meca.

—¡Zim amigo te extrañe!.

Decía el humano que sobrevivió a una explosión en su cuerpo, por las largas horas que tenía sin sabré de su sorprendente mejor amigo verde. Abrazando a lo que sus delgados brazos daban... Pero algo no estaba bien. ¿Desde cuando sus brazos no alcanzaban a rodear bien a Zim?.

—Em... Disculpa niño.

Keef noto que a quien se le prendía como abeja con miel era al adulto enmascarado que según las fotos quiere su reciente amigo y no a su venerado Zim.

Bien hubiera habido alguna risa por la confusión, sino fuera porque un grito de dolor inminente gobernó el ambiente, viniendo del Irken.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.

Debido a que Wade también se equivoco y abrazaba con todas, si todas todas, pero todas, sus fuerzas a Zim.

—¡SPIDEY!, ¡SPIDEY!, ¡SPIDEY!.

Repetía en trance con pequeñitos corazones frotando a los lados, quebrándole los huesos al ojos rubís, que se retorcía de dolor y sumandosele con cada movimiento de intentar soltarse provocaba que el mercenario bocazas lo abrazase más fuerte.

—¡AAAAAHHH QUE DOLOR AAAAHHHH TE ORDENO QUE SUELTES A ZIM AHORA MISMO AAAAAHH!.

Claro que esa exigencia y los pataleos no ayudaron en sacar a Deadpool del trance, y la ayuda de Peter y Keef fue necesaria para después de varias horas soltara al fin al medio muerto Zim.

* * *

 **~Cambiando radicalmente la escena~**

En un local de malteadas (que de por suerte no eran de carne) donde los cuatro disgustaban de una de fresa endulzante.

—¿Y esto cuanto se supone que va a durar, Wilson?.

Dijo un incomodo Peter apresado en un abrazo de Wade compartiendo la mesa con los otros dos chicos.

—No seas aguafiestas Spidey, le debes algo de convivencia y al menos una malteada a este niño después de lo malo que hiciste.

Aún con todo y mascara sabia que su héroe tenia una expresión ofendida.

—¡"Yo"! Sin mal no recuerdo el que le quebró la columna a su amigo gritón fuistes ¡TÚ!.

Wade no tardo en responder de la manera mas coherente.

—Pero tu tienes la culpa por parecerte tanto a él, con ese peinado ochentero.

Y Spiderman estaba apuntó de decirle que era lo mas estúpido que a oído, pero como siempre el mercenario no pudo estar callado por más de un segundo.

—Pero aparte de eso el sueño suyo era conocer al Spiderman de otra dimensión porque el de aquí se lo comió una rata gigante hace años.

Eso aparte de un escalofrío dejo reflexionar a Peter, sonaba tonto y extraño, pero si donde el vive suceden cosas singulares como no iban a pasar en ese sitio, que con el poco tiempo que llevaba hay ya había notado lo raroso de la dimensión.

—¡Hey!.

Llamó la atención del ojos jades que estaba muy entretenido abrazando al inmóvil Zim que aun no sanaban sus huesos rotos y se quejaba entre balbuceos.

—¿Eso es cierto?.

Keef abrazo más como muñeco de trapo a su mejor amigo con expresión de asco y agonía, sonriendo de lo más radiante.

—¡SI SEÑOR!.

Ni había escuchado la pregunta pero no le podía importar menos, tenia a la felicidad de su vida estando con él, que importaba el como. Era feliz como un fan en convención.

—Lo ves redes, y como no te creo capaz de destrozar la felicidad de un pequeño niño bueno que te admira, ¡Solo haz que este momento se sienta!.

Exclamó abrazándolo más, habiéndose referido a él mismo en lugar que a Keef. Era tan feliz luego de verlo enojado tenerlo así.

Peter solo resoplo, cediendo a quedarse en la incomoda reunión, al igual que dejarse abrazar oh el cabeza de chorlito de Wade podría volver a quebrarle los huesos al enano mal disfrazado. Lo positivo era que el niño pelirrojo dijo que su amigo sanaba muy rápido, ya que una vez por unas circunstancias curiosas con una reina piojo, termino con las piernas destrozadas en una arma de antídoto, estando completamente sano al siguente día. Aparte que la ayuda del alíen era necesaria, si aceptaba esto solo era por ese niñito alegre, no es que le importara el estado del extraterrestre megáfono, pero el amigable vecino Spiderman jamas le rompería el corazón a un niño, aunque eso significara soportar el tener que liderar con Wade y su estado elevado de fan enamorada.

—¡REPURNANTE LARVA HUMANA!, ¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE SEGUIRTE DICIENDO QUE SUELTES A ZIM Y TE ALÉJATE DE ZIM!.

Uno de todos los gritos con quejas del ignorado ojos rubís moribundo.

—¡Jajaja lo sé Zim!, ¡ES UN MOMENTO TAN HERMOSO!, ¡Solo falta una cosa para enmarcarlo por siempre!.

Y como si él canadiense más súper sexi le leyera la mente, saco su carisimo celular avanzado (comprado en el mercado negro) empujando al centro a su Spidey en lo que Keef asía lo mismo en sincronía con Zim, quedando los cuatro juntitos.

—¡Digan friend!.

Y se escucho en amplias sonrisas dos a todo plumón "¡FRIEND!", junto a uno mas por compromiso irritado y un "¡ESTUPIDOS!" tomándose la tierna foto de amistad.

El par de otra dimensión podrían ponen en practica el usar la tecnología del deshuesado Irken para regresar, al igual que Keef y Wade terminar y entregar sus trajetas mas tarde, solo algunas toneladas de fotos y una que otra ronda de malteadas más.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 ** _Jajaja si estoy enojada con Dib desde hace ratos (por si no lo notaron) jajaja ok todo parecía una escusa ¡Pero es que añoraba tanto la escena de Keef y Wade siyendo al idolatrado par (inspirado realmente en un tierno dibujo de Distroyer) que realmente era lo único pensado, todo lo demás fue improvisado. Me quedó con ganas de una pelea de Zimi con Spidey pero me da miedito lol. Y hablando de Spidey... Se me parte el alma esa pose con Wadesito pero realmente hasta hace unos meses en el cómic actual de "Spider-Man/Deadpool (2016)" es que hay aceptación de agrado con él QmQ antes de eso era arisquito (aunque con justificación) ¡Pero me derritió que su amistad se volviera canon en ese cómic!. Es lo más serca que llegaré porque Zim ni en mis mas grandes sueños aceptaría a Keef, a lo mucho que llegara seria a mascota y de las que dan igual que te roben *ruido de corazón rompiéndose* jajajs ok me calmo. Muchas gracias por leer esta rareza de fic linduras._**

 ** _Por cierto ¿Que paso con los escritos en español de IZ? Recientemente la leyenda Distroyer y la novelista Kokoro han publicado pero aparte de ello siento muy abandonados los fics en español, no se si serán ideas mías. Pero bueno lindos tengo cosas que editar. Así que les deseo a los lectores y colegas una muy ¡Feliz navidad!._**

 ** _Nos vemos/leemos linduras._**

* * *

 **En serio te extraño dueña...**


End file.
